Just Another Day at the Alley
by Joelpup62
Summary: On Dumbledore’s chocolate frog card, it says he enjoys tenpin bowling. What if he took some people to a nearby bowling alley? Who would they meet there?
1. The Chocolate Frog Card

**Title:** Just Another Day at the Alley

**Summary:** On Dumbledore's chocolate frog card, it says he enjoys tenpin bowling. What if he took some people to a nearby bowling alley? Who would they meet there?

**Disclaimer:** All places and characters in Harry Potter world belong to J.K. Rowling. Nothing is mine, it's so sad.

Chapter 1

The Chocolate Frog Card

Minerva had been worried about Albus all week. He was acting very distant, and she didn't know what was wrong. That Saturday, she decided to ask him about his odd, or odder than usual, behavior.

"Albus, dear, you haven't been looking too great these past few days. Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm sorry Minerva. It's just…" He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"What? Go on." Minerva said as she walked over and put her arm around his shoulders.

"It's about Harry. I…I'm just such an idiot. Harry's never going to trust me again and I…"

"Stop. First of all, you are not an idiot. You've made your share of mistakes, but no one is perfect."

"That's the problem. Everyone expects me to be some perfect god but I just can't do it."

"You know what you need?"

"Hmm?"

"A trip to Honeydukes of course. Come on."

"Right now?" Albus said with a great amount of incredulity evident in his voice.

"Yes, right now?

Minerva took him by the hand and led him out of his office. They proceeded down the steps of Hogwarts Castle, and they eventually came to the town of Hogsmeade. After walking through the streets of Hogsmeade and being stopped by nearly every single person, they reached Honeydukes store. Albus always acting just like a seven year oldchildwhen he was brought into this candy store. His eyes wouldalways light up when he saw the walls stacked with every type of wizarding candy imaginable.The store ownershad actually reserved a small section in a corner of the store for the lemon drops that Albushad developed an obsessive addiction to.

After they picked up nearly half of the lemon drops the store had in stock, Albus spotted a large section of Chocolate Frogs. He could never resist the urge to buy one or two in the hopes of getting himself.

After they were done "clearing out" the store,Minerva thoughtshe'd stopby The Three Broomsticks to catch up with her long time friend,Madame Rosmerta. After chatting about thelast few weeks since the previous Hogsmeade trip, Minerva could see Albus getting restless again out of the corner of her eye. She quickly said her goodbyes, and the couple made their way up to the castle in a hurry. They made it back in time for dinner. Minerva kept shooting glances over at Albus and found that he wasn't eating much.

"Albus, why don't you at least eat a chocolate frog if you won't eat your dinner?"

"Alright, after all, there's always room for dessert." Albus opened up his container, and before he could stop the frog, it hopped away.

"Oh, this is great, just what I needed….OH, hey Min, look. I got me!"

He turned his card over and he read his short biography. After he finished reading it, he shouted, "That's it," and he ran from the hall without another word.

"What in Merlin's…?"


	2. Going Bowling

A.N: Hey everyone...thank you to my reviewers...and Laura, every character is going to eventually act ooc...just because it's funnier that way...and the storywill get funnier in my opinion eventually..

Chapter 2

Going Bowling

As soon as the meal was over Minerva went in search of Albus. She first looked in his office, but there was no one there with the exception of Fawkes, so she made her way to the door until she spotted a note on the couch in front of the fire.

_Minerva,_

_Sorry to have left in such a hurry. I'll explain it to you as soon as I get back._

_-Albus_

"Well that was very informative." Minerva tossed the note aside and decided to put her time to good use by doing some cleaning. Ten minutes passed and Albus was still nowhere to be seen.

"Albus where are you?"

"Right here," Just as Minerva made to leave Albus opened the door, but he wasn't alone.

"Albus? Do you plan on telling me what the bloody hell is going on?"

"Did you clean up in here?"

"Just tell me what's going on."

"It looks nice, but this goes here, you see," he stopped when he saw the death glare she was giving him. "Alright then, ummm where was I…? Oh yes! It's all quite simple really, I was reading my chocolate frog card, and I noticed something. At the very end of my little biography, it says that I like tenpin bowling. I haven't gone bowling for years you know, and then it hit me…"

"_What_ hit you," she snapped at him.

"Don't you see, I've decided to go bowling, and Harry has agreed to come along with us?"

"Excuse me, I must have misheard you. I believe you just said _us_."

"No you heard me correctly."

"You know _one_ of us has to show some form of responsibility around here. I have seventh year Ravenclaw papers to grade, and you have all of these letters to answer from the new Minister…"

"And that is exactly why the all of us need a break." At that Albus took Minerva's hand and led her out of his office and down to the Entrance Hall with Harry right on their tail. When they got to the steps, Minerva looked down and notice that a large crowd of people seemed to be taking a break from there work.

"Surely, _all _of them don't plan on joining us?" Minerva looked at all of the students and professors that would be joining them, and she saw Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Hagrid, Poppy Pomfrey, Rolanda Hooch and…Severus Snape?

"How did Albus get you into this?"

"Hmm, oh, he made me an offer I couldn't refuse," and leaning towards her he said, "Remedial Potions with Longbottom. I didn't know he had that kind of blackmail in him."

"Well Albus has always been full of surprises."

"How did he get the stern old Professor McGonagall to come along on this little adventure of ours?"

"He said I needed a break."

"And you caved into that? If I had known you would go to such lengths for the Headmaster, I would have gotten him to persuade you long ago to teach the 7th year Gryffindors sewing, but he seemed to think that I was skilled enough with a needle to humiliate myself in front of all of my 7th year Gryffindor students.

"Well you should just be happy that you don't have to teach Physical Education to the 7th year Slytherins. Honestly, I think Albus takes pleasure in watching us suffer like this…and _Albus_ what on earth are you doing to us?"

"We're going to a Muggle bowling alley; we have to dress appropriately..."

"Then what the bloody hell are we wearing?" Minerva looked around at herself and the other professors and found that they were all wearing baggy jeans, XXL t-shirts, and baseball caps that were turned to the left so that they were on sideways.

"Clothes of course, they're quite hip among the muggle teenagers these days, and I must say they are quite comfortable."

"If you haven't noticed Albus, none of us are teenagers…far from it in fact. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back up to my office to finish those papers. I don't have time for this."

But before Minerva had even turned around to leave, she felt Albus's hand grasping hers, and before she knew it, she was feeling a familiar tug behind her nasal. They landed in a dark alleyway, so Albus led them out and through a pair of doors into what appeared to be the bowling alley. Minerva found herself to be in the strangest room she had ever seen in her life, and that would be saying something considering she lived in a magical school, and she lived with Albus Dumbledore.


	3. At the Alley

A/N: Thanks to Kidarock, Aurinko, american-born-confused-desi, girl from iceland, Tartan Lioness, SherbertKitty, missmcGonagle, and sphinx12….you guys rock my world! Lol…

Chapter 3: At the Alley

"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"I don't think we're at Hogwarts anymore…we must be in heaven. It's a lot louder than I expected…Wait I get it…This must be where thunder comes from"

"Oh honestly Ronald, we're at the bowling alley! Professor Dumbledore told you we were coming here!" Hermione had to wave her hand in front of Ron's face before his eyes popped back into his sockets.

Albus popped a lemon drop into his mouth as he counted all of the students to make sure that everyone was there and ready to go. "Wait a minute, where's Severus? We don't want him missing out on all of the fun."

"Don't worry headmaster, I wouldn't dream of missing such an eventful evening such as this if my short life depended on it."

"Alright then, everyone's here. Excellent. Now, Minerva, could you come help me pay for this bill, I'm having a bit of trouble with this money here."

They pulled up to the front desk as Harry led Ron over to the bowling balls so that they could pick out their right sizes. The worker behind the counter seemed like the last place on earth he wanted to be was in this alley, so, naturally Albus found the need to cheer him up a bit. "Excuse me, Bob…ahh, I see it's on your name tag, I knew a Bob once. A friend of my brother Aberforth…he also liked goats…a bit too much I believe…gotten in trouble quite a few times with those goats...I wonder where he is now…probably in Albany.."

"Umm, right, sir, how many lanes?"

"Well, two lanes will do just fine for the 15 of us? And 4 of us will be coming in a bit...Here are their names and here are everyone's shoe sizes."

"Albus, how did you know all of those shoes sizes?"

"Magic, my dear."

"Here you are, sir." Minerva handled the money and led everyone over to the lanes that they would be using.

"Ok then, everyone have their shoes?"

"Er, Professor Dumbledore, sir, my shoes are a bit too small." Hagrid seemed to be trying to fit into size 12 shoes...

"Oh that's alright Hagrid, come here...now with a bit of magic...there we are." The shoes nearly quadrupled in size to fit Hagrid's feet, but he didn't seem to mind putting them on right away anyway.

"Wait a minute Professor Dumbledore, why'd you say that there were 15 of us?" Before Albus could answer Harry's question, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came through the doors followed by Lupin and Tonks who, on entrance, made to trip over a newspaper rack in the corner.

"Mom, Dad, what are you guys doing here?"

"Professor Dumbledore invited us. He said that the Order needed a break from all of their troubles with Voldemort and…such."

"Yes, well, you all do work yourselves silly. Especially in a time like this! Honestly, there's no need for any added stress with our worrying…we all need to have some fun. And this is exactly the solution I have been searching for."

"Well said professor, now let's eat."

"Oh honestly Ronald, is food all you can think about?"

But Professor Dumbledore was two steps ahead of him because he had already run up to the two employees at the counter and ordered a round of hamburgers, French Fries, and a can of Pepsi for everyone.

The bowling was an immediate success. Everyone, even Severus and Minerva, got so deep into the game. They even got a little competitive, in Albus's opinion a little too competitive. They were playing rounds of adults versus kids and Lupin and Tonks to even it up a bit. Severus was actually trying to make the Gryffindors and Luna lose on purpose by threatening to take away points. Minerva, in her usual on top of things form, told Severus that they were not at Hogwarts anymore, so points couldn't in fact be taken away.

Ron decided now would be a good time to shout out "That's good, so then nothing will happen to me if I accidentally…" He went around to Severus and tripped him, causing Snape to pour Pepsi all over himself and Professor McGonagall.

Snape was about to start shouting his head off and cursing Ron into next week when, surprisingly, McGonagall cut in and shouted, "DETENTION!"

"Oh, I didn't think of that."

Everything else went rather smoothly, except for Mr. Weasley getting whacked in the face by one of the bowling balls. He kept telling Molly, who had been scolding him for the last ten minutes that he "only wanted to see how it worked."

The score was very close, and it seemed that the final bowl to decide who the winners were was left up to Minerva. She put a silencing charm on everyone except for Albus, who was the only person not shouting something totally obnoxious at her. She made her way up, and shot down 9 out of the 10 pins. When she went up again she closed her eyes and pray to Merlin that she not miss, after all, Albus was watching. She tossed her ball down the lane, and it started to curve to the right but, for some reason, the ball turned back to its original position right to the pin, and knocking it down. A spare!

"So, who wants to have another round?"

"I don't think that's going to happen."

"Why not, Severus?"

"We've got company."

A/N 2: I'm not sure if 15 people would actually fit on two lanes...but if they don't, then we'll just say that Dumbledore magically altered it to suit their needs...lol..update if you want to...There will only be one more chapter, and this time I'll try to actually update soon...


	4. Surprise Guests

A/N: I must warn you all now, in this chapter, the characters will lose all sense of logic, so just try and go with it…have fun…lol…

Chapter 4: Surprise Guests

Every one of them turned their heads around to see what Severus was looking at. To what seemed to be everyone's horror, it was a group of known death eaters with none other than Lord Voldemort at the head of the crowd. Among the death eaters were Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Nott, Avery, Crabbe, and Goyle. A few or the others' faces were still hidden beneath their black hoods.

"Ah, Tom, how lovely for you and your guests to join us on this beautiful evening. And, while you seem to have attempted to dress up as Muggles, I'm afraid that all of that…er…what's that word…bling-bling is the symbol of a…er…not again…Arthur could you help me out with this one?"

"What the headmaster seems to be saying is, you all look like pimps with all of your bling-bling and such."

"You know Weasley, some of us wizarding families are better than others, so…"

"Umm, Malfoy, you know, we've heard this speech quite a few times already, so do you mind just shutting up before I am forced to hurt you." Mr. Weasley seemed as though another second in the same room with Malfoy would make him snap, so Dumbledore decided he should cut in, before anything got out of hand.

"Well, now, we can't have any fighting at a time like this, after all we're in a bowling alley, and according to Merlin's Fifth Law or War, no fights are allowed in or around a bowling alley."

Harry looked over at Hermione, and with his eyes asked her if Dumbledore was telling the truth, but she just shrugged her shoulders. Voldemort seemed to be having similar thoughts so he leaned over to Malfoy and asked, "Is that true?"

"It must be, he does know everything, and who ever read past Merlin's First Law in the first place?"

"Alright, Dumby. You win this round, but…I'll be back!"

"Actually, Tommy, you'll find that under SectionB of the Fifth Law of Merlin, no enemies, on entering a current occupant's bowling alley, may leave without serving drinks and participating in a competition of the ultimate bowler."

"Umm, you better be right Dumbledore." He snapped his fingers and drinks appeared in front of everyone. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Remus were the first to take a sip of their drinks. The first thing out of Ron's mouth was, "I love you, Hermione," and the first thing out of Hermione's mouth was, "I love you, Ron."

Minerva looked at Albus, and said, "There must be something in the drinks…should we stop them?"

"No, no…this is getting interesting."

Everyone looked over at Harry expectantly, but he burst out, "AND I LOVE DRACO…" When he saw that everyone was staring at him, he backed away a little bit and said, "I mean, Ginny." The only two people who had heard Harry and who didn't seem confused at what Harry just said were Lucius and Snape. Malfoy had just wet himself and passed out on the floor, while Snape conjured up some of Ogden's best, and seemed to have been working extremely hard to get completely smashed.

Remus and Tonks were the only magical people who didn't hear what Harry had said because at thesamemoment, Remus seemed to have shouted out something about being in love with Sirius.

Once everyone seemed to have settled down, and Lucius had regained consciousness, Voldemort looked expectantly at Dumbledore, "Well old man, do you plan on telling us what this competition is all about?"

"Yes, yes, but first we have to make a bet. Seeing as how you're newat this, I'll give you the opportunity to choose the bet's finer details."

"Ok, well, if my team wins, then we get to keep Hogwarts, and…and…the loser has to wear a pink frilly dress on the day of the final battle."

"Albus, you can't seriously…"

"Hmm, possible chance of losing Hogwarts, which would lead to a great amount of death and destruction…I see nothing wrong with this...and I wouldn't mind wearing a pink dress…ok, deal…but the dress has to have white lace on it."

"It's settled then, let's begin."

The game seemed to go pretty smoothly. Harry was pretty surprised that Voldemort wasn't cheating, and a little voice in the back of his head was surprised that Dumbledore wasn't sabotaging his team so that he would have to wear a pink dress with white lace. In the end though, Dumbledore pulled through and won the game for them.

"Ok then, it was fun Dumbledore, we'll have to lunch sometime…perhaps tea and some crumpets? Wormtail makes some simply divine scones you'll have to try sometime. Ta ta then!" And with that, he simply began to walk away without a second thought, though, his death eaters didn't seem to want to leave without a good bloody fight. Voldemort waved them on though, so they couldn't exactly argue.

"PROFESSOR! How can you just let them walk away," Harry then lowered his voice to a whisper, "what about the prophecy?"

"Don't worry about that just now, Harry."

"But, Albus, we can't just let them walk out of here unharmed? They are death eaters."

"Unharmed, yes…but untouched, not exactly. Look at the back of Voldemort's head."

Minerva looked over at Voldemort's head and found a flashing pink sign that said, "I smell like dungbombs, and I love it!"

"Come one everyone, let's get back to Hogwarts while we still can."

As Dumbledore made to lead everyone back to Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy went up to Voldemort and asked him, "My lord, how can we just let them walk out of here unharmed, it's Harry Potter and Dumbledore!"

"Unharmed, for now...but untouched, not exactly. Look at the back of the bearded one's head."

Malfoy turned around to look at Dumbledore's head and saw this rainbow colored sign that said, "Lemon Drops are Icky, but I still love them."

Everyone walked away pretty satisfied with their little prank, but the two muggle men Bob, and the man that sold them the food, Arnie, walked over to each other. Bob said, "Hey Arnie! Weren't thosepeople pretty shifty? Do these people always come around the alley."

"Well you could say that today was just another day at the alley."

End

A/N 2: Well, that's it...I really hoped that everyone liked the story...I had a lot of fun writing it...The bit about Harry loving Draco and Remus loving SiriusI added in for my friend Laura...and the Ron/Hermione line was for my friend Alicia...


End file.
